Never Grow Up
by UDFlyers
Summary: Troy and Gabriella face the hardships of being parents; them growing up. Their daughter faces growing up and being alone in her apartment. Songfic  Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift


**Hey! This is my first song fic, hopefully followed by many! Please tell me what you think!**

_You're little hand wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your eyelids flutter because you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up,_

_Never grow up_

Troy Bolton looked down at his 3 month old daughter who was sleeping in his arms.

"Taylor, someday you'll be a toddler. Walking, talking, wishing you were bigger like mommy and I. For daddy, don't wish that. Never grow up for daddy. When you wake up, you'll be laughing at everything from the TV to your food. I want you to know I'd give everything if you'd stay like this.

One day a boy will come knocking at the door, taking you to the movies you know. Then, you may feel in love before too long. But if you're not careful, he'll come, take your heart, and stomp on it. Daddy won't let that happen. Just don't grow up and don't get into boys. Just never grow up."

With that, Troy put Taylor into her crib, eyes fluttering because of her dream. He looked at her one more time before turning on her Winnie the Pooh nightlight.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At 14, there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older, too and don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you nothing's ever left you scarred and even though you want to Just try to never grow up_

"Mom! Why can't you drop me off like around the block? Mary's mom does it!" a 14 year old Taylor complained.

"Now, Tay. As much as I love Mary and her mother, I'm getting older too. I'll drop you off where I feel I need to."

"Ok, we're here. Now just don't get out, please!"

"Fine. But don't see any 13+ movies. Or PG, there's no adult there."

"But, that's not fair! All the good movies are PG!"

"I said no."

"Dad-"

"Dad isn't here. Now go and have fun!"

"I can't wait until I'm a grown up, I can go and do anything I want."

"Hon, you don't want that. Once you grow up, you can't go back."

"Gladly." Taylor mumbled before going to meet Mary and their dates.

Just then Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Brie. Wondering if Tay got dropped off alright." Troy said as she picked up the phone.

"Troy, I've been driving for like 20 years now and I've been a parent for 14. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, yeah sorry. Just I can't believe one day she's dancing in her getting ready for her first day of preschool and the next she's off on her first unsupervised date."

"Time does fly."

"Why, again does she have to grow up?"

"It's life. Trust me, never being burned or scarred, wish she'd never grow up."

"Well, me too. Come home soon."

"On my way. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once off the phone, Gabriella looked down at her 5 month, pregnant stomach. "Baby, that's your big sissy, growing up. She's so beautiful and getting more independent every day. God, I'm going to miss these days, the dates, sleepovers, whining, wishing. Are you gonna grow up that quickly?" there were two kicks, n. o. "That's my baby." never grow up Tay, never, were Gabriella's thoughts before driving off.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your little brother's favorite songs I just realized everything I have Is someday gonna be gone_

~Taylor's POV

All my stuff was packed and ready to be taken to my new apartment! I couldn't believe when I graduated and my parents FINALLY let me move out. Of course my brothers, Dylan and Mark, are upset. Oh, and my dad's upset, really mom gave me the ok.

I looked one last time in my room, making sure I didn't forget anything. I remember all the sleepovers I had here and all the sibling meetings Dylan and I had trying to get dad to kiss mom so we could tease them. Never got old. Suddenly, I felt a pang in my heart, remembering that this wouldn't be MY room anymore. Dylan went on and on about his new clubhouse that would be in my room.

"I'm home!" my dad called from downstairs.

"Daddy! Hewo, how are you today?" Mark said as he jumped into Dad's arms. Mark's four so he says hewo instead of hello. It's actually really cute.

"Dad! Come on you promised we'd play two on two before Tay left!" Dylan, like all the Bolton's, is obsessed with basketball. Two on two being my dad and Dylan against my mom and I with Mark as ref (he doesn't do anything but he has a cute hat.)

"Hey, I said ok, mom said ok, it's up to Tay." I was downstairs now and he looked at me. Dylan gave me the 'Montez curse' as my dad calls it. I guess because the pout makes the toughest of people break. Apparently Dylan got it while I got her dazzling smile.

"Fine Dyl, 10 minutes. Then I'm off."

After our game, dad and Dylan ended up winning by 1 point. While loading my things into the car, I heard Dylan and Mark singing I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. It's so cute, it's their favorite song and they have a special dance that goes to it.

Then it hit me. Dad coming home, basketball games, favorite songs, it's all gonna be gone.

_So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder than I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up_

"Ok, all your stuff is here, you have emergency numbers, everything's set up for you, all you need are these." mom said as she handed the keys to the apartment to me. Just leave already! I wanna start my life of no annoying brothers, no bugging parents, and no neighbors that hate me. Just me and me. Oh, and me.

"Kay mom, I got it. Bye now go home everyone." And I mean everyone, mom, dad, Dyl and Mark.

"Call if you need anything." my dad's last words before leaving with everyone.

Yes! I'm on my own! I'm on my own. Man, it's a lot quieter and colder. I kinda miss how mom would tell the boys to go to bed or my parents 'I love you's before bed. Oh, and overhearing their love talks before bed; dad's stupid pick up lines (yes, pick up lines) and mom's laughing to them all then the talk about their day and finally they I love you and kiss or make out session I really don't know.

I miss them and we've been apart for 3 hours. I give up; I plug in my Winnie the Pooh nightlight and cry. I don't wanna grow up.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up could still be little Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple Won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break _

_Your heart and even through to you want to Please try to never grow up don't you ever grow up_

After 20 minutes, I hear 3 quick, loud knocks and Tay-tay followed by it. Only Dylan does that, sometimes I curse myself for letting him watch The Big Bang Theory. Curious, I went to open the door to find two little, tired boys there.

"Tay, you forgot something when you left." Mark said with wide blue eyes, his curly brown hair in every direction and his Mickey footie still too big.

"What?" I checked twice at home, I didn't forget anything.

"Me!" Holding up his arms so he could be picked up.

"Yeah, he wanted you to come home. And so do I." Dylan mumbled the last part, but I could understand him.

"I see you found Mark."

"Mama, Daddy!" I wanted to cry again, I'm so homesick. I put Mark down and hugged my parents.

"How are you?" Mama asked.

My eyes welled up again. "I wanna go home. I'm not ready to grow up yet."

With those words, mom and dad both grabbed one of my suitcases and opened them, they were empty. "Teach you to grow up too quickly." Dad said with his signature smirk.

"Mean! Wait how'd you know I was coming home? And didn't you already pay the rent?"

"Uh, if you looked around, this is Ryan's apartment." mom said as she gestured around the place.

Oh. I was so into fear, I didn't realize the joke behind it. "Mean!" all I could say.

"I still get your room when you move out!" Dylan called.

"No son, your sibling does." Dad said when walking behind mom and putting a hand on her stomach.

"No, how?" I was in shock. No, I'm eighteen. How, well I know that but like, how?

"Tay, I'm only 39 years old. Remember?" Oh right, young marriage, year later baby.

"Nooooooo!" Dylan got the hint and dropped to the ground and fake cried.

"What? No entiendo." Mark is learning Spanish. Pretty cool its cute how he's clueless.

"hijo, su mama es embarazada." (Son, you're Mom is pregnant.)

Mark clapped and ran out the door after Dylan.

"Hija, ready to go?" dad asked.

"Let me get something!" I went back to the bedroom, thinking about my family. Perfect is the only way to describe it. Perfect siblings, perfect parents, perfect life. And for my new sister (I hope) I'll always be there. So I ran back and unplugged my Winnie the Pooh nightlight, going back home. Where I belong.

_Never grow up_


End file.
